Starstruck 2: Jess or Press?
by samozzy
Summary: A sequel to the Disney Channel Original Movive "Starstruck" Find out what happens after Chris wins Jessica over after the dance in Michigan? Will everything be smooth sailing for the new couple? Or will Chris have to choose between "Jess or the Press?"
1. Chapter 1

Starstruck 2: Jess or Press?

Promo: What happens after Christopher wins Jessica over at the dance in Michigan?

How will the two balance their relationship and Chris' world tour? What happens when new people come into their lives? Will their relationship survive?

Every two days I will upload a new chapter. Review please!

- samozzy


	2. Chapter 2

**Starstruck 2: Jess or Press?**

**Chapter 1 – (Chris is driving Jess home after the dance in Michigan)**

**Chris: "I'm really glad you forgave me Jess."**

**Jess: "Me too!"**

**Chris: "Are you excited for our first date?"**

**Jess: "You have no idea."**

**Chris: "**_**Smiles, **_**Jess?"**

**Jess: "Yeah?"**

**Chris: "I've never felt this way before, I'm always dating the big movie stars for publicity and I've never had a true relationship with a real, sweet, caring, funny, honest, and beautiful girl like you, I'm sorry if I'm not very good at it."**

**(Car stops, they are now at Jessica House.)**

**Jess: "**_**Blushes, **_**Chris that is the sweetest thing I've ever heard!" **

_**Kisses Chris on the cheek and opens car door.**_

"**Thanks for the ride Chris."**

**Chris: "You're welcome beautiful".**

**Jess: "S**_**miles, takes one step then turns back towards Chris, **_**"By the way you're doing a really good job so far, **_**smiles**_**"**

**Chris: **_**"Smiles, **_**Bye Jess."**

**Jess: "Bye Chris."**

**Chris P.O.V.**

**Jess shut the car door and walked to her house. She glanced back over towards me and started walking down the steps of her front stoup. I gave her a confused look as she smiled at me and then I glanced down and saw her purse on the passenger seat in my car. I smiled to myself while grabbing the bag and got out of the car. I walked to her and smiled, she blushed. Man, she's adorable. She moved her hand to grab the bag but stopped, she was lost in my eyes. I laughed. She snapped out of it, she blushed as I grinned one of my famous grins at her. She grabbed her purse, said goodnight and turned and started walking toward her house before I could even say goodnight back. I grabbed her shoulder and turned her around so she was facing me again, she gave me a surprised look and I laughed. Then she looked into my eyes and I looked into hers and I felt myself leaning in, she started to lean in too. Our lips finally crashed together and I could feel her smile on my lips. Our kiss lasted a couple of seconds and then we both pulled away. She smiled up at my and I smiled back. She said goodnight again and this time I got to say goodnight back. With that we both turned away from each other. I got into my car and watched Jess open the door to her house. Before went inside she looked at me one last time and smiled. I smiled back and she disappeared into her house. I started my car and made my way home. I walked inside and found my parents on the couch sleeping in each others arms with the T.V. still on. I smiled to myself and went upstairs to my room quietly. I put on my pajamas and fell asleep rather quickly.**

**Jess P.O.V.**

**I walked into my house with a huge grin on my face. My sister Sara who was on the couch watching T.V, she had gotten back from the dance a little while ago seemed to notice my huge grin. She jumped up and said "Oh My God, Tell Me Everything!" I told Sara about everything that happened including the kiss and she was ecstatic about my first kiss. I laughed and said goodnight to her and then went upstairs to my room. I put on my pajamas and went straight to bed. What a night.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Starstruck 2: Jess or Press?**

**A special thanks to Carly for my first review ever! Thanks so much!**

**Jess P.O.V.**

**I heard my alarm clock go off so I woke up shut it off and went back to bed. I was so tired. I smiled to myself when I thought of last night. I loved Christopher. Wait, Did I just say loved? Oh my god, I did! Did I love Chris? I don't know! I started thinking and I can I came up with a conclusion…Well maybe ill figure it out after our first date. Wait, Our first date? He didn't even say anything about that? He probably forgot all about her and went back to L.A. Just then I heard the doorbell ring. I got up with my messed up hair and my pajamas and went to open the door, I thought it was going to be the mail man or something but sure enough standing right in front of me was a very cute Christopher Wilde. He was wearing jeans and shirt that was tight, it showed off his abs! He smiled at me and said "Hi beautiful." I smiled back and that's when I realized what I looked like. I said "Beautiful? Can you see me right now? He said "You always look beautiful, now come on go get dressed and we're going somewhere for breakfast! What's a good place to eat at in Kalamazoo Michigan?" I laughed at him and told him I'd tell him on the way there. So I got dressed and did my hair. Well not really my hair since I just wore it with its natural curls! But I wore a pair of skinny jeans, a purple shirt that had sleeves up to my elbows and then a black belt on my waist line. I also accented it with a black necklace and purple bracelets and purple earrings. I walked down stairs and Christopher turned to look at me, his jaw dropped. I laughed walked over to him and shut his mouth with my hand. I then gave him a kiss on the cheek and said lets go but he just stood there in a trance. I laughed as I clapped in front of his face to get his attention. Finally he woke up from his fantasy and we left. He opened the door to his red car "Brittany," I can't believe he names his cars! Chris pulled up to my favorite place to eat breakfast. It's called the "The Kalamazoo Pancake House." Chris asked me if I liked this place, I said "Yeah! It's my favorite place to eat breakfast!" Chris said "I know." I must have looked at him with a surprised glare and he told me he had asked my sister about it. I laughed and said "That explains it." He smiled at me. I then opened the glove compartment of his car to pull out his sunglasses and the ones he had given me last night. I asked him how he got mine and he reminded me that he had been in her house and he was always prepared. I laughed and took the sunglasses from him. We both put them on and smiled at each other. We were so cute! He then got out of the car and ran around to my side and opened the car door for me. What a gentlemen! I got out of the car and we walked inside. Chris had a reservation and we were seated right away. I smiled at Chris and we both sat down. We talked about our first date tonight. He was taking me somewhere special and he wasn't going to tell me! Just then his phone rang, he answered it and held up his finger so I knew he was taking the phone call, he answered the phone and walked away. Finally he came back, he seemed happy. I asked him why he was so happy and he just smiled at me and said "Nothing." I sure knew that was not "nothing" it was something alright. But I forgot about it and ordered Orange juice and the famous "Kalamazoo Pancake Stack" Chris ordered the same thing. We ate and then he paid for everything. We left and he dropped me off and told me to be ready at 8 for our date. I smiled and thanked him for taking me to breakfast and he smiled and kissed me on the cheek he said "Your welcome, I'll see you later and walked to his car." I went inside and watched T.V. The first thing I turned on was the "Starstruck News" They were covering what happened at the dance last night and they were playing the clip off Chris singing to me. I smiled at the memory and changed the channel. **

**Chris P.O.V.**

**I dropped Jess off and went to the hotel I was staying at. My parents had come with me to Kalamazoo along with Stubby my best friend! My parents were finally being my parents and Stubby was well Stubby! I walked in the room and saw Stubby on the couch watching T.V. He asked how everything went. I told him everything including their date tonight. That's when I remembered that phone call I got. I told Stubby about how the guy on the phone offered me a world tour and I had a week to tell him if I was interested. I couldn't just leave Jess for a whole tour! Stubby told me I'd pick what was best and that things would always work out in the end. I believed him and sat down to watch T.V. with him.**

**-**_**samozzy **_____

_**I do not own Starstruck. Or anything except my thoughts and ideas put into this story!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Starstruck 2: Jess Or Press?**

**Jess P.O.V****. **

**I looked at the alarm clock in my room and it said 7:00. I almost screamed because my dates in like an hour and I'm not ready at all! **

**I called Sara in and she got all excited. What a weirdo. Just kidding, I love my sister. She was flipping out; I should be the one flipping out!**

**She took one look at my closet and said "eww!" How can my closet be "eww." I laughed at her and she looked at me very serious. Sara said "Looks like you're going to have to wear my clothes. I groaned but followed her into her room. After all I wanted to look good! **

**Chris P.O.V.**

**Stubby and I were in my backyard playing football when I asked him if he wanted a drink. We went inside and both had a bottle of water. When I looked up I noticed the clock and saw it was 7:00. I almost had a heart attack. I ran upstairs while Stubby was calling my name wondering what was going on. I got in the shower really quick and took a 10 minute shower. I got out and brushed my blonde hair. I then put on a pair of jeans a red dressy shirt. I grabbed my sunglasses and by then it was 7:45. Time to go pick up Jess! I grabbed my car keys and went out to my car. **

**Jess P.O.V.**

**I walked into Sara's room and we picked out an outfit for me. I went into my room and put on the outfit Sara gave me which was a black skirt with pink and blue flowers on it. Then I wore a pink tank top and a big black belt at my waist line. I wore Blue high heels and accented it with a pink necklace with a black diamond heart. I had purple bracelets and black diamond hoop earrings. I straightened my hair and put a black headband on. Sara looked at me and her mouth dropped open. I laughed and she said "You look HOT!" I smiled and laughed. I gave Sara a hug and thanked her. I walked out of my room and look at the clock. It was 7:56. I waited for Chris to come and soon enough his car pulled up to the drive way. He walked up to my front door and rang the door bell. I walked to the door. I quickly looked at myself in the mirror before opening the door. I opened the door and there was Christopher Wilde, and he looked HOT. He looked at me and his mouth dropped open. I laughed and said "Hi." He said "Hi" back. After staring at each other for minutes we finally got in his car. **

_**To Be Continued.**_

_**I do not own Starstruck. But I wish I did, they should make another one and use my story for it. ;)**_

_**I'll update Thursday. **___

_**Thanks for reading. Please review. PLEASE.**_

_**I haven't gotten many reviews, so I might just stop updating very often because I don't think people are really enjoying it. **___

_**Please, Please, Please review, it would mean a lot.**_

_**-samozzy**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Starstruck 2: Jess Or Press?**

**Jess P.O.V****. **

**I got into Chris' car and asked him where we were going he looked at me, grinned and said " It's a secret."**

**I laughed and after about 10 minutes of asking him, his car pulled up to the beach. I stared at him with astonishment. He looked at me and laughed. **

"**Chris, This is my favorite place in the whole world! I come here a lot to think."**

"**Jess, I just want this to be special." **

**I smiled at him as he helped me out of the car.  
**

**We walked shoulder to shoulder to where he had set up a picnic. There was a blanket with Chris' face on it. I chuckled to myself, that is totally like Chris to have a blanket of himself. **

**We laughed together as I sat on Chris' face. The face on the blanket of course. **

**Chris grabbed the picnic basket and pulled out 2 sodas, a salad, mashed potatoes, 2 steaming hot steaks, and 2 ice creams. **

**I stared when I saw how much food he had brought us. **

**He noticed and said " Don't worry, I didn't make any of it." **

**I laughed at him. We talked as we ate. He's really funny, and interesting, and cute, and honest, and surprisingly normal.**

**Which I already knew since our encounter in LA, but now I knew for sure now!**

**After we were done he asked me if I wanted to go for a walk on the beach. **

**I smiled and nodded. He helped me up and we started walking. **

**He gently touched my hand and I looked down at my hand as he intertwined mine and his fingers together. I smiled at him and we started walking. I took off my shoes and so did he. We walked close to the water so the water could touch our toes. **

**I smiled up at him and he smiled back. He was right, this date was special. **

**I looked at Chris, he was staring at the water. He then looked at me and gave me a devious grin. **

"**Oh. No. Chris, NOO."**

**But before I could even move he had me in his arms carrying me "bridal style" while running toward the water. I was screaming for him to put me down but he refused.**

**Soon enough we were in the water together. I laughed as I pushed him under. But, he never pushed me under though. He was so nice. I went behind him and jumped on his back. He gave me a piggy back ride around. **

**I was still on his back when all of a sudden I felt him moving me again. I looked up to see that he had swung me around and he was no holding bridal style…again.**

**I looked up into his sparkling blue eyes and he looked into mine. He started to lean in and I did too. **

**Within seconds I felt my lips smash into his. His tongue traced my mouth begging for entrance and I granted it instantly. Soon our tongues were fighting for dominance. My hands were going through his wet blonde hair and his were going through my wet brown hair. As water dripped down on our faces and our bodies. We stayed there, Chris standing up holding me while we were kissing. Soon we pulled away after what seemed an eternity. We both gasped for air and smiled at each other. **

**Chris then put me down and intertwined our hands together again and walked back to the blanket. We sat down and I realized I had to go to the bathroom. Uhh, I always have to ruin the moment.**

**I looked at Chris innocently and he seemed to know what I was going to say and he said "Go ahead." I smiled at him and nodded. I got up and walked to the little shack that had the bathrooms. **

**I got out of the bathroom and saw a big crowd of girls where me and Chris' blanket was. I sighed as I looked over to see Chris hugging girls, letting them kiss his cheek, take pictures and he was signing autographs. **

**Immediately I started crying and ran towards the exit of the beach. I glanced back at Chris and saw that he hasn't even noticed I left. I sighed. I kept crying and ran. As soon as I got home I went upstairs and took out my cell phone. I deleted "Christopher Wilde." Then I went to bed.**

**Chris P.O.V.**

**I sighed as Jess went to the bathroom. Damn it! Why does stuff like that always happen to me! And yet it got worse. As soon as Jess left about 30 girls rushed up to me and started to kiss my cheek, hug me, take pictures, and make me sign autographs. I did what they wanted because I didn't want to disappoint my fans.**

**When all them left I remembered Jess and I looked at my watch. It had been a half an hour! I ran to the girls bathroom, yes the GIRLS bathroom. I went inside and it was completely empty. I sighed. She left me. Jessica Olsen the girl I loved, yes loved, the girl I was going to ask to be my girlfriend… left me because of those stupid fans. Uhh, sometimes I wish I could be normal.**

**I walked to my car and went to Jessica's. I knocked on the front door. **

**There right in front of me was a very upset Jessica Olsen with blood shot eyes, and tears running down her cheeks. She looked at me with pure hatred in her eyes and all she said was "How could you?" I tried to explain to her what happened. But she cut me off and said "What are you trying to explain to me the fact that your fans are more important to you then me? Well I don't want to hear it." All I could say was "Jess." But she slammed the door into my face. I sighed and decided to let her be. I went home and went to bed on the verge of tears.**

**Jess P.O.V.**

**After I slammed the door in Chris' face I slid my back down the door until I was sitting down with my head in between my knees. I cried for what seemed like hours until Sara came and helped me up to my room and I went to bed.**

_**To Be Continued.**_

_**I do not own Starstruck.**_

_**I'll update Saturday. **___

_**Thanks for reading. Please review. PLEASE.**_

_**-samozzy**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Starstruck 2: Jess or Press?**

**Jess P.O.V.**

**I heard a scream from downstairs; all of a sudden I woke up.**

**I ran downstairs… "Sara! What happened? Are you okay?" Sara looked up at me with tears in her eyes. The way she looked made me think she had stabbed herself with a knife but nope, she dropped an egg on her foot. I know Sara very well so I know that she's not crying because it hurt but because it's gross and shes wearing her "new coach sandals." I couldn't help but laugh; she gave me one of her death glares and told me that she was trying to make me eggs. I smiled at her because it's very rare that Sara does something nice to me. I sat down on the couch and that's when I started to remember everything from last night.**

_**(I thought it was time to bring Sara, Stubby and Jess's parents into the story, so here is Sara!) **_____

**Sara P.O.V.**

**I was trying to cook Jessica some eggs when I dropped the egg on my foot. I screamed because it was just too gross. That stupid baby birds guts are on my brand new coach sandals. I heard footsteps running from upstairs. Jessica ran into the kitchen… "Sara! What happened? Are you okay?" I looked at her with tears in my eyes. I followed her eyes as they made there way to my foot where the bird guts were. She started laughing! I could not believe her! She has no respect for me. I told her I was trying to make her eggs and she smiled at me. That's her way of saying thanks. Some thanks right! Uh she annoys me to the point where I want to kill her sometimes. I stopped daydreaming about how annoying Jessica is when my eggs started to burn. I quickly shut the stove off. That's when I heard a sob. I looked at the couch and Jessica was crying. It took a couple of seconds to remember last night when I found Jess on the ground leaning on the front door crying. I stopped paying attention to the eggs, and ran to Jess. **

**Jessica P.O.V.**

**I started crying on the couch. I quickly laid down and put my face in the pillow so Sara wouldn't hear or see me. I was crying when I let out a really loud sob. I quickly squeezed my eyes together and didn't make a noise; I was hoping Sara didn't hear. I heard footsteps coming towards me. Shit! She heard. She sat down next to me.**

**Sara P.O.V.**

**I sat down next to Jessica on the couch. She sat up and I could see her face which was covered with tears. I gave her a sympathetic smile and asked her if she wanted to talk about it. Man, I should of said that because soon enough Jessica told me, and any normal person would tell you loud and clear so you could here it but Jessica had another way of doing things. All I heard was… " ." ((("Chris and I had our first date yesterday night and we had a picnic at the beach and then we went for a walk on the beach and we held hands and then he picked me up and carried me to the water and we both swam and then I was on his back and then he swung me across his body and he held me bridal style and then he kissed me for like10 minutes and then we walked back to the picnic blanket holding hands and then we sat down and then I went to the bathroom and then when I was done there was a huge crowd of like 30 girls and he was letting them kiss his cheek and hug him and take pictures and he was signing autographs and he didn't even notice I wasn't there so I left and came home and he obviously still didn't notice I was gone because he came here 45 minutes after I left and when he tried to explain I cut him off by telling him I don't want to hear how his fans are more important then me and then all he had to say was Jess so I slammed the door into his face."))) I stood there with my mouth hanging open. I told Jess that he would apologize soon and that it was her decision if she would forgive him.**

**Jess P.O.V.**

**I told Sara what happened and she told me that he will apologize soon and that it's my choice whether or not I forgive him. I thanked Sara and went upstairs to my room. Sara screamed to me that she was going shopping by herself since her an AJ aren't best friends anymore since AJ was just trying to get closer to Christopher. I sighed and screamed down "Okay." About ten minutes after Sara left I was extremely bored. I sighed and went downstairs to watch T.V. My phone rang and I checked it to see that there was a new text message from 631-999-0868, I knew who it was since I deleted Chris's number yesterday. **

**The text was..**

**To: Jess Olsen**

**From: 631-999-0868**

**Message: Jess, come outside, please.**

**Sent: 10:45 am.**

**I sighed deleted the text message and kept watching T.V. I heard the doorbell ring but I didn't get up. Then I heard knocking on the back door. I went to the back door and saw Chris standing outside. I walked over and shut the blinds so I couldn't see him. I heard the doorbell ring again and I saw Chris yet again. I locked the door. Then I heard a knock on the window, I walked over to the window and shut the blinds. I then continued to do that to all the windows on the ground level of my house. There was no need to do that to the windows upstairs because how could he get up there right! I sighed and went back to watching T.V.**

**Chris P.O.V.**

**I went to Jessica's house and after trying to get her to open the front door, the back door, the windows, and there was no chance of getting through the garage because you need a key I decided to become super man and try to get upstairs to the windows. I saw a really big window that was fully open. I could see blue curtains so that must be Jess's room, perfect. I looked around for anything that could possibly help me to get up there. But there was nothing. I started to walk back to my car when I stepped on a bunch of acorns and almost fell on my face. That's when I remembered trees! I turned around and luckily the tree was right outside the window and I can easily get into the house. I walked over to the trunk of the tree. I put my right foot on the tree and grabbed a near by branch and then I put my left foot on and walked up the tree until I was standing on a branch that looked strong enough to hold me. I was almost to the window. I saw the branch I needed to step on next to reach the window. I stepped on the branch. I reached toward the window when I heard a crack. I screamed and I was falling down. I hit the ground with a thud and everything went black. I could hear footsteps running towards me and I felt someone sit next to me. **

**Jess P.O.V.**

**I was watching T.V. after I had blocked Chris out of my house. I heard a huge thud, and immediately ran outside. I saw Chris lying on the ground with the broken branch on top of him. I ran to him and felt for a heartbeat. He was still alive. But he was unconscious. I reached for my cell phone in my butt pocket and called 911.**

"_**What seems to be the problem?"**_

"_**My boyfriend fell out off a tree and now he is unconscious."**_

"_**What's your address Miss?"**_

"_**48 Central Avenue. Kalamazoo."**_

"_**Help is on the way."**_

"_**Thank you."**_

**Chris P.O.V.**

**I felt a hand go on my chest and I knew it was Jess by her smell. I really liked the feeling that her hand gave me. Then she pulled away, I wanted to open my eyes and look at her but my eyes wouldn't open. I wanted to talk to her but I couldn't open my mouth. I heard her on the phone with someone.**

"_**What seems to be the problem?"**_

"_**My boyfriend fell out off a tree and now he is unconscious."**_

"_**What's your address Miss?"**_

"_**48 Central Avenue. Kalamazoo."**_

"_**Help is on the way."**_

"_**Thank you."**_

**What who's her boyfriend? Was she cheating on me! Who's unconscious? Boy I'm going to kill this "boyfriend."**

**That's when I heard Jess… "Chris, wake up, please."**

**That's when it clicked, I'm unconscious, I was climbing a tree, I fell down, and I'm her boyfriend, Ahh! I'm her boyfriend! Wait she might be to sad to remember last night, yeah that's probably why she accidently said boyfriend. Then I felt water on my face and realized Jess was crying over me. I wanted to grab her and kiss her but I couldn't move. I heard her…**

"**Chris, Please wake up, This is all my fault, I'm so sorry. I should have listened to you. I should of let you in my house, I'm so sorry."**

**Then I felt her gently kiss my cheek. I wanted to grab her and kiss her and tell her everything's going to be all right, but I couldn't. Then I heard an ambulance coming and I felt Jess stand up and then I couldn't hear anything. **


	7. NOTE!

**Hello! Basically I had been reading a One Direction Fanfiction when I see this story pop up and I'm like HEYY THAT'S MY STORY! So, I completely forgot about this story, and to be honest I'm not even a fan of Starstruck anymore. I just spent quite some time trying to figure out the password to this account and I didn't even remember what I wrote in this story so I re-read it all. Then I was completely astonished by these reviews, most were actually recent which is surprising since the last time I updated was in 2010! So, after all those inspiring reviews I figured I would finish this story for all my "fans" because I feel really bad. I know how annoying it is when people don't update their stories, trust me, I read so many all the time, I LOVE TO READ. So I promise you I will finish this story, in time. I might update tonight, I don't know because I'm super tired and I have to get up super early for school tomorrow! But I DEFINETELY will update this weekend, I just got to figure out how, sorry! I really have no idea how to work this anymore! But A MASSIVE THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO LIKED THIS STORY, IT MEANS SO MUCH, ESPECIALLY SINCE I WROTE IT 2 YEARS AGO! 3333**


	8. Chapter 7

_**CHAPTER 7**_

_**In hospital room, Chris is still unconscious.**_

**Jess: What if he doesn't wake up, and he hates me for not letting him in my house, or worse he doesn't remember me or doesn't love me anymore or never wants to see me again or blames me!**

**Chris' Mom: It's okay Jessica, from what I heard it's not your fault at all, you have to understand that while dating Chris, his fans are part of the deal as well.**

**Jess: I understand, I finally realize, I'll do whatever it takes, I love him, I really do.**

**Chris: **_**Did Jessica just say she loves me?**_

_**I LOVE YOU TOO JESSICA. Wait why can't she hear me, shes not listening to me!  
Then… the memories started flowing back, the tree, the fans, Jess being mad at me. **_

_**She should be mad, I don't deserve her. **_

**Chris' Mom: I know, he loves you too sweetie, I'm going to go home for the night, do you want a ride home too? **

**Jess: No, thanks, I'm going to stay here for a while, but thank you.**

**Chris' Mom: Okay, goodnight sweetie.**

_**Christopher's Mother Leaves the Hospital.**_

**Jessica**_**: **_**(TO CHRIS) I wonder when yours going to wake up, I love you so much it hurts, I would do anything to have your lips on mine, I was so stupid, obviously you're going to be nice to your fans, you hate to disappoint anyone.**

**Chris: **_**I love you Jessica, so much! Why can't I move and why can't I wake up?**_

**Jess: It's been 30 minutes and nothing has happened, it's about 11 pm, I called my mom to tell her I'm staying the night, she understood, I need to be here when he wakes up. I can't wait to see those crystal blue eyes.**

_*****Doctor Walks In**_

**Doctor: Hello Jessica, I'm sorry to say that Christopher has seemed to slip into a coma, we are not expecting him to wake up, there's about a 15% chance he will survive this, there was some serious damage to his brain that we fixed during surgery, we aren't even sure if he will remember anything at all. He might wake up and have the intelligence of a 3 year old, he might wake up and remember you or he might not wake up at all. I am so sorry, but he has one month on life support and if he does not wake up by then, we have nothing else to do but let his pass. Please tell me if you need anything at all tonight.**

**Jessica: The doctor left the room before I could even speak, he probably didn't want to deal with my tears. I was hysterical by now, I need Chris, and I'm so stupid. This is my entire fault. He could die because of me, and oh god who's going to break the news to his parents!**

**Chris: Jess! I'm right here! I REMEMBER YOU, I LOVE YOU. Why can't I wake up, please god give me a miracle!  
**

**Jessica spent the night at Christopher's side holding his hand, she not once ever let go and she knew if she gets him back, which she hopes she will, she would never let him go again.**

**I'll update soon, PINKY PROMISE! (:**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Jessica: (at the hospital in chris' room)

It's been a couple of weeks and Chris still hasn't woken up. I don't know what to do, I miss him so much, and they said they are going to take him off life support tomorrow. I've been crying for what seems like ages and I just can't stop. Even Chris' parents are taking it better than me, they said they have no more tears left, I sure as hell do!

Chris:

Right now, I'm just lying in this hospital bed, I'm so sick of it here, I can't move, I've tried so many times, I almost did today hearing Jessica pleading for me to wake up, but I feel like I just can't move. I would do anything to be able to open my eyes and see her face, and to sing, I need to sing again!\

Jessica: (just leaving the hospital)

Tomorrows the day, they are going to take him off at 6pm, so if I get here at 11 that gives me 7 hours to try to get him to wake up. I need to plan something big; I hope he can hear me. I can't wait to look into his eyes, I know he'll be able to wake up, I just know it, the doctors are wrong, he will wake up and he will remember me, I JUST KNOW IT.

Jessica Leaves the Hospital to go plan her surprise. (:

And the last thing she says as she gets out of her car is

"I love you Christopher, see you soon."

Sorry it's so short, I've been so busy lately! (:


End file.
